


The Door

by Sinaida



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Gen, POV Outsider
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-27
Updated: 2012-05-27
Packaged: 2017-11-06 03:16:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/414114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinaida/pseuds/Sinaida
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim and Blair through the eyes of a "friend".</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Door

**Author's Note:**

> The story takes place during "TSbyBS" - at least that's my idea of it.
> 
> Many, many thanks to patk, for translating this - originally German - story for me.

I've seen a lot, heard a lot and experienced a lot. Nice things as well as not-so-nice things.

I've been struck by feet and fists, and forced to capitulate to violence.

There have been pleas and begging also, but only by drunken or desperate people.

But most people knock politely. Strangers. Acquaintances. Friends.

Of course, I could divide them into more groups than that, but that would be a bit much.

Then there are the occupants. Who alone have the right and power to open or close me, whenever they want.

I think of myself as their guard and protection.

With pleasure I see to keeping the cold, the annoying smells, the noise and the unwelcome visitors out of their living space.

That's one of my most important tasks and I take it very seriously.

I've failed a few times and those experiences have left scars.

Deep, ugly scratches on panel and frame, along with the burning wish to never let it happen again - to be stronger, harder, more unyielding the next time.

Another thing that falls into my area of responsibility -- at least that's the way I see it -- is providing connections.

This might sound overly dramatic, but my function, as simple as it seems to be, is more complex than one would imagine. I can't help but see myself as being an integral part of the life and the  
relationships of my people.

But the worst thing for me is feeling as if I am standing between two humans who shouldn't be apart.

I've experienced this before, also with the current occupants of this place.

There's something special about these two.

Since the younger one, who reminds me of sun-flooded autumns woods, moved in with the bigger one, who makes me think of good solid oak, there have been more intruders in this place than ever before.

But there has been more warmth, more feeling, too. Step by step, the colors and the interior of the place have changed. Now, it radiates a harmony that reminds me of times long gone. Of the gentle sound of wind sighing through the leaves of the trees.

Yes, one could almost say, the room has risen from the sleep of winter and is greeting the first rays of the spring sun.

I often wonder whether the two of them realize how different they are from the former occupants of this place.

There's something that connects these two, something that's difficult to express. I'm not all that versed in describing human relationships, but speaking in my terms, I would say it's like the perfect unity of lock and key - only together are they able to fulfill their purpose. Together, they're more than the sum of their parts. As I am more than simply a combination of panel, hinges, frame and paint.

I can see this clearly, but they don't seem to understand.

In the past, there were moments when they almost reached that point. But every time, something happened, and the connection between them was broken, as if an invisible door had slammed shut.

It always took time for the door to open again, sometimes only slightly, but enough for them to reach out to each other. But now it's shut tight and each stands on his own side.

I see they're lonely and hurt. I feel how much they long to remove this obstacle, to open the door, to rebuild the necessary harmony.

It won't be easy, but until now they've always succeeded in doing it, and I'm sure they'll do it again.

And I wish one day that door will open wide and never again close.


End file.
